Fun Times
by mcdreamymchobbit
Summary: This is what would happen if Kevin was still on Private Practice. Pure HotCop! smut. Dirty and kinky


_Wowsa. I wrote a new fic. One word? Porn. Porn porn porn. That's all it is. It's for McMuffin, who I love. She's awesomesauce._

Addison stumbled into the kitchen, rubbing her sleepy eyes as she let out a soft yawn. She stopped abruptly at the sight of a half naked Kevin, stretching his toned body in the sun with his back to her. She licked her lips and crept up behind him, hoping he wouldn't hear her. A smirk grazed her face as she moved closer to him. Flinging herself at him, Addison grabbed his hips with cold hands, sending Kevin a foot in the air.

She let out a laugh as she gripped his hips tighter and kissed the nape of his neck. "Did I scare you, baby?"

Kevin whirled around, snaking his arms around Addison's slim waist. "Maybe just a little," He smiled at her.

"A little?" She giggled. "More like a lot. Face it, Kev. You got a huge fright," She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his pouting lips.

He grinned at her and grabbed her hips, hoisting her over his shoulder. Addison let out a loud scream in protest.

"Put me down, Kevin!" She yelled as she pounded her clenched fists into his back. He started laughing. "Now, Kevin! Put me down right now!"

Kevin made no sign of putting her down. She strained her arm down to his butt, pinching his cheek and letting out a laugh as he tensed quickly before spanking her panty-clad ass.

"Don't do that, babe. I might drop you. You don't want that to happen, do you?"

Addison shook her head, red hair tickling Kevin's back as his bare feet padded across the wooden floor of their room.

"If I let you down, will you be good?" He asked as he loosened his grip on her.

She slid the palm of her left hand down the back of his boxers, grabbing the warm, toned flesh of his ass. "I promise I'll be very good."

He gulped and lowered her to the bed, her old ratty shirt riding up and exposing her tanned stomach to him. Kevin felt a stir between his legs as he hovered over her. He watched as she bit her lip, looking up at him with lust filled eyes as her fingers trailed down the soft hair that decorated his lower stomach. She reached lower, groping his straining erection. Kevin couldn't take it anymore. He flopped down on the bed next to her, pulling her on top of him to straddle his waist. She leaned down to his ear, holding his hands in hers above his head, her breath tickling him.

"I can feel you pressing against me--" She dragged her lips along his neck, stopping to nibble and suck at the spot that made him weak. "And it's making me wet."

She sat up on him; splayed hands on his muscular chest and slowly started grinding against him.

"Oh fuck." He grunted as his hands went to still her hips. "If you keep doing that, I won't last long, Ads."

She grinned at him, moving her hips a little faster, moaning as his hard-on rubbed against her, stimulating her sensitive clit.

"Well, if you're going to play like that, I guess I will too," He smirked and flipped her over on her back. He was hovering over her, gazing down at her. Addison's arms moved up to touch him but he pinned them down quickly, being a little rougher than he expected.

"Officer Kevin. Is there a problem?" She batted her lashes at him.

Kevin kept a straight face. Trying his hardest to not grin from her sexiness. "Indeed there is."

He reached over to the nightstand, pulling two pairs of handcuffs off it that just happened to be sitting there from his job from the previous night. He moved forward and tore off her shirt, leaving her in nothing but her black panties.

"Move up," He growled, watching as Addison scooted up the bed, obeying his orders.

He grabbed her left wrist firmly, the cool metal of the handcuff wrapping around it, then proceeded to fasten the other end to the bedpost. He then cuffed her right one. Kevin hooked his fingers into her panties and slowly slid them down her long legs, pulling himself away from her to admire his work after he removed them. He grinned.

She looked gorgeous. Blue orbs gazing at his with pure lust, lips gently parted, chest heaving and legs slightly open, her pussy glistening with excitement. Addison's eyes explored Kevin's body as he stood up, watching as his hands roamed over his stomach and then moved to take off the thin layer covering him. She moaned in approval as his cock sprang out. Her ex-husband certainly had nothing on her boyfriend. Kevin was huge.

"How much do you want this, baby?" He said, locking eyes with her as his hand gripped his boner, slowly sliding it up and down his shaft.

Addison could have came right then! She loved when he was dominant and took control. Kevin definitely knew how to turn her on. He moved closer to her, kneeling right next to her on the bed, hand still stroking his dick just inches away from her face.

"Kevin, please; let me taste you…" She eagerly moved forward as much as she could but before she had a chance to wrap her mouth around him, he had pushed her back down onto the bed with a firm hand.

He swiped his index finger over the small slit at the top of his cock, gathering the pre-come that was slowly oozing out. He moved his finger up to her mouth, smearing it on her bottom lip before plunging his finger inside, groaning as her tongue tangled around it, sucking it all off. He pulled his hand away from her, watching as she sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and moaned.

"Jesus, that's hot!" He said with a grin plastered on his face. "But now, it's time to tease _you_ a little."

He opened up the nightstand drawer on her side of the bed. Addison wondered what he was doing. A few months into their relationship she had opened up to him, telling him that she'd often use a sex toy to masturbate instead of sleeping with inappropriate men. This way was easier and wouldn't leave her heartbroken. Kevin smiled at the fond moment. That's when he realized she was one of a kind.

"Kev, what are you looking for?" She enquired as she watched him shuffle around the top drawer.

He pulled out a smooth, lengthy vibrator and Addison's eyes instantly darkened. Kevin's hands grazed down her toned calves, moving down to her sexy feet, kneading them. She let out a moan as his hands glided back up her body, moving closer to her center.

"Spread your legs wider," He ordered as he pushed her thighs further apart. He moved, settling himself between her legs. She could feel his warm breath tickling her, his mouth hovering over her mound as he looked up at her.

"Stop teasing me. I want you to fuck me now."

She whimpered as he lightly swatted her mound. "Don't be so demanding. Ask nicely."

"Please, baby?" She begged.

"No." He picked up the vibrator next to him, proceeding to turn it on and grin at the soft humming sound it made.

Kevin brushed the tip of it against her throbbing clit, making Addison groan. He roughly rubbed the shaft of the vibrator against her nub, her hips bucked, begging him for more. She gasped as she felt the silky vibrator slide into her inch by inch, her muscles tightening as he moved it in and out of her swiftly. He continued for a few minutes, stopping just seconds before she was about to come. Before she could let out an involuntary cry of disappointment, he had his head between her legs. Kevin parted her labia, grunting as he gazed at the juices dripping out of her pussy and down to her tight ass. He heard her whimper as he moved his mouth closer to suck on her lips. She squirmed on the bed, holding his head in place with her hand as the other free one toyed with her nipples. Her thighs hugged his head tightly as she ground her hips towards his face, begging for more. He slid his tongue deep into her gaping hole, fucking her with his tongue. Addison let out a growl as he pulled it out, sliding it along her slit, and then plunging it deep into her juicy cunt again. She writhed on the bed as she rode out her orgasm, handcuffs tightly clamped around her wrists.

"Can you take these off now?" She panted as he sucked her tender nub between his lips, her hips flying up to his face. He laughed as he held her hips down.

"I suppose," he said with a serious face that made Addison giggle. " You better behave though."

He pulled his mouth away from her, reaching for the key to unlock her. Addison let out a loud sigh as she was freed. She rolled on top of him instantly.

"Now… how do you want me?" She purred in his ear as his hands rested on her bare ass.

He gulped. This is why he had handcuffed her. He was easily in control this way.

Kevin trailed his lips along her jaw and down to her neck where he nibbled and licked at her skin. She moaned in approval, pushing her hand between their bodies and rubbed his ever-growing dick. He hissed out her name as she squeezed the head of it slightly. "Reverse cowgirl," he said with a grin. Addison returned the huge smile, letting out a sexy laugh as she swung a leg over his and turned around, settling herself on him again. He traced his fingertips down her ticklish back that was facing him. She squealed in surprise, running her fingers along his muscular thighs, tickling him back. Kevin's hands rested on her hips as she wrapped her slender fingers around him, guiding his throbbing member closer to her entrance. A moan filled the room as she slid the tip along her moist slit, up to circle her clit and then sank down onto him. His short nails dug into the flesh of her hips as she raised herself above him before sinking back onto his thick length in a slow pace.

"Faster," Kevin grunted as he slammed his hips up to meet hers. She felt a flood of wetness trickle down her thighs as his hand reaching up to tug at her luscious red hair as he set a new pace.

Addison's head tilted back as he pulled her hair a little rougher. She moved faster and harder on top of him, her hand snaking down to rub her hard clit as he thrust up into her.

"Oh God, baby!" She yelled as she clenched his shaft in a vice grip, hitting her second climax. He felt her tremble on top of him before she slumped forward, resting her body on his thighs and legs. A soft sigh escaped her parted lips as she gave her boyfriend a magnificent view of her backside. He licked his lips as his fingers parted her smooth labia, her juices instantly coating his exploring fingers. She swayed her hips, teasing him even more. Kevin was always a gentleman, and allowed her to come at least three times before he let himself go. He didn't know how much longer he could last if she kept doing this though.

"Come here," he gripped her ankles, tugging her till she backed up closer to him. He could smell her arousal as it infiltrated his nostrils. She smelt sweet and sexy. He couldn't wait any longer; he grabbed her thighs, pulling her so she could lower herself onto his drooling mouth.

Her centre hovered above him, a small string of come seeping out, and dropping onto his eager lips. Kevin licked them clean and then used the flat of his tongue to lick her tight cunt. He felt his prick quiver as he buried his face between her thighs.

"You want me to suck your cock?" Addison murmured as his fingers joined in with his lips and tongue.

"Mmm," was all his response was as his hips rocked up into the air, begging for her mouth and hands to wrap around him. She didn't hesitate any longer, wrapping her hand around him, pumping him a few times before tonguing the slit at the head of his dick. Addison reached down to massage his balls as she felt him rub his deft fingers against her throbbing pink clit, his tongue continuing to slip deeper inside of her. She sucked the tip onto her mouth and started humming.

"Shit, babe," Kevin groaned as she lowered her mouth more, feeling her take him deeper.

He wanted to push her head even lower, but couldn't quite reach. He softly humped her face and Addison knew exactly what he wanted. She sucked his member in more, feeling him hit the back of her throat. She hummed like crazy which sent him bucking straight down her throat. She knew he could come if she continued this so she pulled her mouth away from him. He felt her hands work his boner as she sat up and straddled his face, slowly gyrating her hips against his mouth.

"Oh Kevin, I want you now," she moaned as his tongue slid around her hole.

He pushed her ass away from his face, telling her to move. She obliged, moving down the bed. She was on all fours, once again, giving him a very clear view of her hot ass. He got on his knees, sitting right behind her, dipping his fingers into her and gathering some lubrication to smear over his cock.

A loud gasp escaped her mouth as he slid into her wetness from behind. He watched as she gripped the bed sheets in clenched fists, knuckles turning white as he slowly moved his hips.

Addison whimpered, "Fuck me."

Kevin quickly sped up the pace, pounding inside her, the sounds of wetness and balls slapping against her filled the room.

"Like this, baby?" he asked as he kept his pace, watching as his hard-on slid out slightly, only to be rammed back in her tightness over and over.

He heard a faint, "Yes," which soon turned into, "Harder and faster."

So he fucked her just like she wanted. He fucked her harder, faster and deeper. Her juices spilling out of her, dribbling down her thighs.

Hands grabbed at her shoulders as she slammed her ass against his hips, his groomed pubic hair brushing against her cheeks. Her arms stretched out in front of her as she rested her head on them. Kevin reached around to rub her clit as he fucked her swiftly, he could tell she was about to come. A loud smack was heard as he spanked her ass and then he felt her tense. Addison screamed out Kevin's name as he slid into her at a rapid speed. His balls tightened as he grunted out her name, his cock pulsating inside of her, coating her walls with his white, sticky come. She slouched forward, exhausted from another orgasm. She sighed as he pulled out; their combined come dripping out and staining the fresh sheets that had just been changed. He didn't mind. This was hot sex and nothing else mattered right now. They were only sheets after all.

He moved to kiss her shoulder blade and then fell back onto the bed, tugging her with him.

"Gosh, I think you might have broken me," Addison laughed as he smirked at her, tugging her into his arms, pressing his chest against her sweating back.

She smiled and moved her leg to tangle with his. As she did, her foot came into contact with liquid. She gasped; shock covered her face. Kevin noticed straight away.

"Babe, it's fine. Some times that happens. You always get super wet anyway. It was bound to happen one day," he chuckled. Some spillage was nothing to be embarrassed about.

"I don't care about the damn spillage! These are my favorite sheets, Kevin!"

"I'll make it up to you. I promise."

Addison smirked, "You better."

**R&R 'cause reviews seriously make my day and encourage me to....write more? Yeah, maybe :p**


End file.
